1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless signal process, and more specifically, to a method and device for interference process of an interference signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, wireless networks have gained wide applications, accompanied by interference between different wireless networks. In terms of mechanisms of forming interference, interference is commonly divided into homogeneous wireless network interference and heterogeneous wireless network interference. For example, interference between cells of GSM, CDMA and other cell mobile communication networks is homogeneous wireless network interference. Because the use of official licensed frequency bands, there is no heterogeneous interference coming from other wireless systems. Hence, it can be solved through static frequency spectrum planning with additional network optimization. However, as to interference in heterogeneous wireless networks, it shows significant diversity and complexity, for example, interference between various systems of wireless devices in some ISM frequency bands, or interference between new and obsolete devices in wireless network upgrading. Because it is hard to identify interference sources, formats, and characteristics, its interference process methods become relatively complicated.
Existing interference process solutions for heterogeneous wireless networks are not satisfying in terms of their implementation and effects. For example, multi-antenna techniques, by means of antenna orientations, can combine desired signal while suppressing an interference signal on the receiving side through suitable multi-antenna space weighting. However, such a solution needs multi-antenna equipments provided on receivers and involves complex signal process operations, having great difficulty in implementation and relatively higher cost, and thus, commonly adopted in military wireless communication systems. Besides, energy measurement solutions are widely used in networks, such as WiFi, WSN, etc, which are easier to implement, however, those solutions always adopt avoidance when interference is detected, as a result, they are unable to coexist with other systems, leading to lower frequency spectrum utilization, particularly, when there are larger amount of nodes, which may cause rapid degradation of total throughput.
Especially, in the use of scheduled wideband wireless communication systems having higher spectrum efficiency, such as WiMAX, LET systems, how to share frequency spectrum with existing heterogeneous wireless communication systems is still an unsolved problem. Furthermore, because heterogeneous wireless networks of different systems have entirely different formats and characteristics, it is difficult to find out a uniform and effective manner suitable to all kinds of interference.
Therefore, an interference process method which is effective to both homogeneous networks and heterogeneous networks is highly desirable.